


All the Time in the World

by evanderblake



Series: Ninja Ship Party [2]
Category: Polygrumps - Fandom, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, gay as fuck, rated T for swears obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Based on the quote: “Falling for him wasn’t falling at all. It was walking into a house and suddenly knowing you’re home.”A Tumblr prompt submission by @danthebonsaiking





	All the Time in the World

It had been two months.

Two months since that night.

Two months since they started their relationship.

And everything was lovely.

The last remaining problem was the fact that, outside of the office and their families, no one knew about their relationship. It wouldn’t be long until their next N/S/P tour would kick off, and their public displays of affection were a bit… well, they were frequent to say the least. It had been so long since Dan felt this much love toward anyone, and Brian was excited to explore a new realm of dating. As a result, it felt like every interaction was filled with so much passion, so much electricity, and it boiled over, spilling into a barrage of kisses and lingering touches and sensual whispers.

Which was fine, the rest of the office had concluded, because it was exciting to see the two of them so happy together. Hell, Suzy and Arin had a hard-enough time keeping their hands off each other some days, and whenever Holly would stop by, her and Ross were nearly inseparable. So they let them be. There was nothing to complain about.

However, if there wasn’t an announcement made before they got on stage together, with the lightning shooting between the two, there would be rumors and snide comments – comments that Dan couldn’t handle. He had already had a difficult time adjusting as Jon’s replacement, and the comments made then didn’t affect him personally. This relationship, though, was something different. He didn’t want to feel like he was making a mistake, like he was disappointing people.

So he was going to announce it on Game / Grumps. Just nonchalantly slip it into a conversation with Arin, acting like it was nothing big. Maybe that would work better than tweeting it, or making a separate video. He wasn’t sure.

He lounged on the couch in the grump space, covered in a too-heavy blanket, watching Arin play Katamari, a game that he was terrible at (according to Dan, as well as most Katamari fans). The worst part about it was that he didn’t realize how bad he was at the game, which made Dan chuckle to himself, thinking of all the frustrated lovelies that would be commenting furiously.

“Suzy’s gone for the weekend, right?” Dan asked, trying to redirect Arin’s attention in hopes that the less focus he had on the task, the better he would do. It was a stretch, but when all he did was focus on the game, it made him worse.

“Yeah, she’s off doing some promoting work for us. I’ve been missin’ her like crazy. It’s weird,” he failed the task again, “to go to bed and like, not be next to her, you know?”

Dan smiled. Arin loved her so much, and it made Dan’s heart feel full. “Yeah, I know. You get so used to one person and, like… when they’re not there, you just feel kinda empty or whatever.”

“Gee, Dan,” Arin started, his tone shifting to sound a bit more joking, “it sounds like you’re speaking from experience!” He was trying to nudge him in the right direction to tell his secret.

Giggling, Dan shoved Arin’s arm gently. “Yeah, I suppose. I mean, when it’s just me, it’s like, really fuckin’ hard for me to get to sleep and shit. But if Brian’s there, I can pass out literally fuckin’ anywhere.”

“Really?” Arin asked, his energy shifting back toward the game, letting Dan have the stage.

“Yeah dude. Ever since we started dating, it’s like… I don’t feel the same. Like, people talk about falling in love, or whatever, and I don’t think that’s an accurate expression. It’s like, with Brian,” Dan turned his head to look at the glass, seeing him standing there, arms folded with a huge grin. His heart beat faster. “With Brian, it was like walking into a house and knowing I’m home.” The two made eye contact as he said each word with careful precision, and suddenly Brian’s hand darted up to his eye, wiping a tear from the corner. “I’ve… never felt this way about anyone. I’ve never been so comfortable with anyone. It’s really a magical thing – and I’m sure I’ve said this before on the show, probably about you and Suze – when you’re friends with someone first and you fall in love.”

Arin had practically stopped playing the game, listening to Dan gush about how much he loved Brian. It was something he’d only seen once or twice before, with various girlfriends. But even then, the obvious love he felt was something Arin had never seen in Dan before. He was so glad his best friend got to experience it.

Tears were flowing out of Dan’s eyes before he could control his emotions, and he began cursing under his breath, wiping his eyes.

“God I didn’t think I’d fuckin’ cry over this, I’m just… I’m so happy, dude. I’m so fuckin’ happy,” Dan whispered, his voice cracking. At the end, he giggled a little bit. God, he was all over the place.

“I know, man. Being in love is great,” Arin replied, clapping a hand on Dan’s shoulder, rubbing gently. “Next time on Game / Grumps, Dan won’t get so goddamn weepy over his boyfriend.”

“No promises,” Dan laughed. They ended the episode in a hug, and as soon as Dan pulled away he saw Brian closing the door to the grump space, that big, dumb grin still plastered across his face, now accompanied by glistening streaks where tears had left their mark. The electricity between them was immediate, Dan’s insatiable hunger for Brian awakening deep inside his stomach, causing him to make a noise that was somewhere between a hum and a purr.

Brian had teased Dan that he would act “like a teenager” around him, always wanting to get closer, to go farther, to love deeper. Brian wasn’t much different, but he was hesitant, perhaps even scared, of becoming too intimate with Dan. The only person he had ever loved was his wife, and now that he had Dan… well, he wasn’t sure how to start a relationship again. It had been so long since something felt new to him, and everything with Dan was new. He had never been with a man. It wasn’t something he expected or planned, but rather something spontaneous.

\----------

The last N/S/P concert at the last stop on their biggest tour yet had finally ended, and they were in their dressing room, exhausted from the exhilarating performance as well as the fact that they’d been on the road for what felt like years. Dan, knowing full-well that there was an after party, dropped on to the couch in the room and shut his eyes, ignoring all responsibilities for just a moment. When Brian entered the room, he found Dan in that position, and did all he could to keep himself quiet and stealthy, like the persona he adorned.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Dan stated, his eyes still closed. Brian’s head whipped around, and he saw a smile dancing across his lips.

“I can. With all the hard work you’ve put in to make this band work…” Brian pulled off his mask, revealing his frizzy, graying hair, “Of course I can believe we did it.”

Dan peaked at Brian through squinted eyes, noticing his pink cheeks and tired eyes. “Me?” he asked, letting out a short, breathy laugh. “How about you? Flying back and forth from England just to make sure this all worked out. You never gave up on this dumb band.” He gestured to himself, “You never gave up on this dumb kid.”

Brian walked across the room slowly, then sat on the seat next to Dan. “Of course. I mean, it was hard at first, because you were just some crazy stoner with a stupid idea for a comedy band. And I mean… look where it got us, Danny. This tour allowed us to perform in front of thousands of people all across the U.S. Your dumb band. Your dumb ideas.” His hand was on Dan’s thigh. He didn’t remember putting it there. The feeling of the silky spandex beneath his dry hands was soothing, comfortable.

Dan was getting flustered, his cheeks beet-red and lips shut to suppress the torrential giggles that were likely behind them. His eyes were open now, semi-focused on the hand that lingered on his leg, but also on Brian’s intense expression that was filled with so much tenderness and sincerity that he could burst. “You… Really? That was… that was me?”

Brian chuckled, his hand squeezing a little – he wondered why he did that. “Of course it’s on you. None of this would have happened if you weren’t… you know, Danny / Sexbang.”

Brian’s bright eyes were darting all over, wishing to burn the memory into his mind. This serene, heartfelt moment with his best friend after a long, long time of wishing and waiting and being patient, finally realizing that they had made it, that they were something after so long of being nothing.

The moment was cut short when Dan’s lips slowly, and very gently, touched against his. It wasn’t a kiss, really; more like they brushed together, their breath washing over each other. Dan lingered next to Brian for a split-second, then moved in again, his soft lips crashing against Brian’s like a tidal wave, leaving them both breathless.

Dan hadn’t realized how starved he was, how desperate he was for closeness. His hands were grasping at anything they could find – his shoulders, his strong arms, his heaving chest. Brian moaned into the kiss, snaking his tongue into Dan’s hungry mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Dan onto his lap. Dan giggled and moved from Brian’s mouth, down his chin and latching onto his neck, sucking and biting his way up and down, wanting to bruise him, wanting to leave a permanent mark.

Brain firmly grabbed Dan’s thin, bony shoulder, pushing him back just a little. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Danny,” he said, his voice low and husky.

“We don’t have to go to that after party…” Dan proposed, resting a hand against Brian’s cheek, admiring the rough texture of his beard.

Brian chuckled, “We’re throwing the after party… we should probably show up.”

Dan groaned like a child on the verge of a tantrum. “Goddamn it…”

The two rose from the couch and changed into their normal attire, all the while gazing longingly at the other. Dan’s heart was still beating out of control, and he rested a hand over his chest, feeling the erratic thumping, admiring the affect Brian had on him.

After he finished changing, Brian approached Dan once more, and pulled him into a soft, sweet, brief kiss. “Let’s go. We have a lot to celebrate.”

Dan whined. “I could think of a million other ways to celebrate without all the people.”

“Danny, we’ve got all the time in the world to celebrate. C’mon,” Brian chided, leading his bandmate out of the dressing room and into the small group of friends that waited outside the door.


End file.
